We propose to continue as a national Women's Reproductive Health Research (WRHR) Career Development Program, dedicated to providing junior Obstetrics and Gynecology (OB/GYN) faculty with the research skills to become independent investigators in reproductive health problems in women. The primary objectives of the Program will be: 1) to recruit junior faculty (scholars) to the University of Alabama at Birmingham (UAB) Department of Obstetrics and Gynecology who are motivated to develop an independent research career, 2) to promote the career development of these scholars by providing degree oriented (Master of Science in Public Health in Clinical and Translational Science) or other advanced training in the principles and techniques of clinical and biomedical research, and 3) to integrate the career development of these scholars within research projects in scientific areas of emphasis with important relevance to women's reproductive health. We anticipate attracting trainees of diverse backgrounds involved in basic biomedical, translational, and clinical research, covering the disciplines of gynecologic oncology, urogynecology, reproductive endocrinology and infertility, minimally invasive surgery, adolescent gynecology, genetics and maternal-fetal medicine. We anticipate supporting 2 scholars at all times, with appointments either as an early promising young faculty scholar with a need for the full spectrum of program opportunities and support for up to 5 years or until independent funding is obtained, or as a senior scholar, already with the experience of an advanced degree (i.e. PhD) with support for 2-3 years, or until independent funding is obtained. The Program will utilize specifically selected NIH and other funded, internal and external departmental senior UAB Program mentors, the resources of the UAB Center for Women's Reproductive Health (CWRH), the UAB Center for Clinical and Translational Science (CCTS), the UAB Informatics Institute, the UAB-Hudson Alpha Center for Genomic Medicine, the Personalized Medicine Institute, and the UAB Minority Health and Health Disparities Research Center, among other UAB campus resources, to guide the research career development of these scholars. The Principal Investigator/Program Director and Research Director, with the assistance of an Advisory Committee and Minority Recruitment consultants, will be responsible for managing all aspects of the Program and for formally guiding and tracking the performance of the Program and scholars. The UAB Department of Obstetrics and Gynecology and the Program have a broad range of funded research interests in which the scholars can be mentored. This Program model has been successfully implemented for 15 years and has a proven track record of developing independently funded, nationally and internationally known Obstetrics and Gynecology trained physician scientists and women's health care leaders.